Defying The Odds
by Anime-Manga.Mixer
Summary: So, basically my chapters will be about Naruto but with a single extra character. With this single character I will make the story have many twists from the original manga.
1. Prologue

**HEY!! My name is Sora but you can call me whatever you want. I'm new so I'm just trying this out. If it sucks go ahead and say so. My story shall be called "Defying The Odds!" So, basically my chapters will be about the anime/manga Naruto but with a single extra character. With this single character I will make the story have many twists from the original manga. By the way there might be some moments that come up that are for only mature people, just giving you a heads up. So here we go, chapter one of Defying The Odds.**

Defying The Oddds Chapter 01: Prologue

It was known by everyone in the ninja world that every village had one of its own tailed beasts well, that is to say every village except one.

The Hidden Leaf Village had two and there are many who know of this. This is how it was discovered.

You see, right after the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox, he noticed there was another great tailed beast.

It was also a fox, but it had blue fur, had violet/purple eyes and it had 12 tails.

The Fourth Hokage was nervous about having to deal with another beast but with even more power.

Right when the Fourth Hokage was going to start fighting it, the great creature suddenly turned into a tiny ball of great light.

It started falling towards a baby's carriage that said _Tetsuya_ on it. The Fourth Hokage was worried and tried to get to the carriage before the ball of light reached it.

He was too late. The ball light gently dropped into the carriage.

But nothing happened except he began to hear the crying of a baby from the carriage.

He went up to it, looked inside and saw a little girl.

But there was something strange about this baby girl.

She had blue hair that was the same shade as the beast's, and when she stopped crying her eyes matched the color of the beast's.

But the most troubling thing that he noticed was that she had a very strange 'birthmark'. This birthmark was the strangest birthmark that has ever been seen. It was the Japanese kanji character for 'demon' and chain-like design that went around her arm and crossed out the Japanese character.

The Fourth Hokage was very confused. He did not know what the girl was or how to deal with her, so he went to his right hand people to help him make a decision about what to do with her.

**This is all for now, my first chapter!! Hoped you enjoyed it. Please do feel free to comment. If you did like it, keep you eyes open for Chapter 02: The Decision!!**


	2. The Decision

**HI PPLZ! It's Sora-chan again with chapter #2 so be prepared. If you're reading this it's most likely that you enjoyed my extremely short first chapter and that's great. I thank you for your support and stuff. Well here is my chapter 2 of Defying The Odds.**

Defying The Odds Chapter 02: The Decision

"Wait are you guys actually telling me that the thing on that girl's arm is a seal?" The Fourth Hokage asked after his right hand advisors, Homura and Koharu, told him about the baby girl's situation.

"It seems to be similar to the seal you put on your own son, but probably stronger," Homura responded. "Yes, and if the conclusion we have deducted is correct then we can not keep this child in the village," Koharu said soon after.

"What! Why not? That child probably has no parents and we're just going to kick her out the village because she has a sealed tailed-beast in her?!! What next, you want to kick out my son too?" The Fourth Hokage yelled in anger.

"It's not like that, Minato. We must get rid of her for the sake of our village," Koharu said in a gentle tone as to persuade.

"How, pray tell, is this going to help Konoha?" The Fourth asked impatiently.

"Let me put this way. We have the nine-tailed fox sealed in your son. Yourself, I, Koharu, as well as all the shinobi of Konoha, will try our best to make Naruto into a great child with a lot of power and who will never be overtaken by the demon sealed within him," began Homura.

"But it shall be different for this child, because she has no parents to look after her. Everybody will be too busy taking care of your child to even consider watching the child of a nobody. And without the training she needs from her family, when she ends up in a serious and critical situation, she will end up with no choice but to use the power within," Koharu continued.

"And if this actually does happen, this powerful demon that you saw earlier will be released and free to destroy Konoha and we can't let that happen," Homura finished.

"I . . . see. So that's the situation," the Fourth finally said after listening patiently to all that they had said. "Well, if that's the case, then we have to do it for the sake of the village, whether I like it or not. We shall drop her in the middle of nowhere and whatever happens, happens."

"Wise decision, Minato. So who shall we send to carry out this simple yet important mission?" Homura asked after they had heard the Fourth's choice.

"I will be the one to do this because it feels as though if I was to let someone else carry out this mission, I would never forgive myself," the Fourth replied.

"Very well. When shall you be leaving?" Koharu asked.

"Tonight!"

So, in the evening, the Fourth Hokage left for his journey to find the perfect place to drop her off. He didn't want to leave her place where there were a lot of people, so he decided somewhere that was pretty isolated.

As he carried the baby in a baby basket that also had _Tetsuya_ written on it, he had to take care of her as far as to change her diaper, make food for her(very difficult), and quiet her down when she cried. He even named her on the trip, he called her Tetsuya because that was what was on the basket.

This mission was difficult, but the Fourth was determined. He traveled for three days and three nights.

Then, he finally found the perfect place, nobody was around so she could just be alone(why he wanted it like that is not known).

He dropped the basket with the Tetsuya in it.

"Farewell, Tetsuya. I hope you live a long and prosperous life. Be safe and try to break past any limitations people put on you," he said as he was just about to leave the child.

Tetsuya began to cry as the Fourth left, but he did not tend to her. On his way back, the Fourth was assassinated and killed.

Meanwhile, as Tetsuya was left there, a man from Akatsuki saw a Tetsuya's basket in the distance.

He came closer to see inside the little baby girl. He noticed the seal on her arm.

"So this child has a demon sealed in her," he said when he saw it. "That might prove to be quite useful. I will raise this girl as my own child and as a parental figure she will have to listen to me. Having authority over this kind of power will be a great reason to leave Akatsuki."

He read what it said on the basket. "Tetsuya, huh? I guess that's her name. Very well, from now you are Tetsuya, my daughter."

He took her out of the basket and carried her in his arm. "For you, Tetsuya, I'm willing to leave the Akatsuki to raise you into the perfect ninja. You'll have quite the reputation in the future being my daughter and all. All those weak ninjas that come face to face with you shall call you 'Tetsuya, daughter of Orochimaru.'"

So, as Orochimaru and Tetsuya walked into the distance, he planned for her future and she had no idea what the future had in store for her now that she was Orochimaru's daughter. She was just happy to be carried again.

**This is all for chapter two!! I know this is very different from the original storyline but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please do feel free to comment. If you did like it, then keep you eyes open for Chapter 03: Orochimaru, The #1 Dad!!**


End file.
